Our research objectives and methods encompass: 1. Recognition, delineation, and analysis of new and recognized syndromes affecting the head and neck, especially those of facial dysmorphology and deafness. Study involves several parameters: a) clinical definition of new entities, b) cephalometric study, c) inheritance pattern (if not already known), d) dermatoglyphic analysis, e) biochemical investigation of autosomal recessive and X-linked disorders and f) some histochemical studies. 2. Epidemiologic studies of Amerindian and Inuit groups with regard to focal epithelial hyperplasia. 3. Chromosomal studies on karyotype clonal evolution of cancer cells and sister chromatid exchanges in a number of viral disorders and "cancer syndromes". 4. Studies of inborn errors of glycoconjugate metabolism.